1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a touch sensor provided in a rear surface thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
With regarding the function of the multimedia player as important, a display provided in a front of a mobile terminal is getting larger and such a display has a touch pad to perform an input function simultaneously. As the display is getting larger, it is difficult to perform a touch input to a display provided in a front of a mobile terminal, using a hand holding the mobile terminal.